Will love find a way?
by jaishtcha
Summary: Syaoran,Eriol,Tomoyo and Sakura were friends since they were in diapers. Along with growing up, their stories overlap each other mixing different emotions in the process. Will they have the courage to put everything in it's right place?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If ever i will use any songs in my story, obviously it's not mine.

**Summary:** Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were friends since they were in diapers. Along with growing up, their stories overlap each other mixing different emotions in the process. Will they have the courage to put everything in it's right place?

**Note: **This is the latest version of Will love find a way. Whatever it is that i have written in the first version **may** be disregarded.

* * *

**Will love find a way?**

_by: phel (rendezvous159- old account)_

_**Chapter 1 **_

…_Flashback…_

"What?" a small figured auburn haired girl screamed. Her gorgeous emerald orbs bulged out staring at the quiet man in front of her. She clenched and opened her fist for a millionth time in one minute while staring in disbelief at the auburn haired man before her.

"Sakura, please calm down. I'm really sorry about this dear but I can no longer support you in the next semester. Your brother badly needs the money and –"

"Touya? Dad! Exactly where the hell is Touya?! Just so you know he's not here!" the girl cried. She automatically bowed her head and bit her lower lip to the point where it started bleeding and she could taste the copper flavor of blood.

"Don't you use that tone to me Sakura!" the man known as Fujitaka Kinomoto barked back at her now trembling daughter.

"I hate you! You know that?! You and onii-chan! I hate all of you! Ever since mother died-"

"Your mother died because of you Sakura!" he interrupted which caused Sakura to stop and gape at the man in front of her. She took huge breaths and counted one to ten, a habit that her mother taught her when she was still alive. She remembered the gorgeous emerald eyes, her soft lips and her long, wavy and soft black hair. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from slipping away from her eyes but with no such luck it didn't help.

"I was not my fault-"

"Of course it was your fault!"

"How can you blame this to me? Where were you when she died? You never saw all the blood coming out of her body, you never saw her shout in pain, you never saw her crash down the cemented highway and you never saw the pain in her eyes! In short YOU never saw her die!" Sakura yelled back in frustration

"Why you-"but he stopped midway as he clutched the left part of his chest and like a flash of lightning he collided with the hard cold ground.

… _End of flashback …

* * *

  
_

"Wai!" this scream could be heard eveytime in the Daidouji mansion and the source? Two girls. One with amazing long black curly hair known as Tomoyo Daidouji and the other is an auburn haired girl known as Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo! Oh my gosh! This is your big break! Finally your shop will open tomorrow!" the auburn haired girl squealed and lunged herself to her best friend and together they twirled around laughing hard.

"Yeah! I know! Ne Sakura, you will come tomorrow right? Right?" she asked as she loosen her hug and stared at the emerald eyed girl in front of her.

"I don't know and besides I have no dress"

"Psh! That's nonsense Sakura! That's what I'm here for! You know that all of the dresses I made are exactly your size?!"

"How should I not know? You practically drag me here everyday to model them out for you" Sakura sighed in a tired like manner and laughed at the expression Tomoyo gave her, nonetheless, she agreed on coming.

"Uhmm, what about the shoes?" she uncertainly asked.

Tomoyo stopped pacing around her walk-in closet and crossed her arms. She then immediately snapped her fingers and ran across the closet, passed her queen size bed and into the other walk-in closet on the left side of her bed. Sakura slowly walked towards the huge soft object and plumped herself on it spreading her arms and gliding it up and down while she stared at the painting on Tomoyo's ceiling. How could she not admire the painting when it was made by the famous Banba Yamaguchi?

_Flashback_

Sakura was eating lunch at her own spot on the rooftop enjoying the silence. She watched in envy as her classmates goofed around the school ground. Wondering why? Sakura was tagged as the school geek, the geekiest of all and that alone was the cause of all her school troubles. She munched her sushi and giggled as she saw Yamazaki slip on one of his tricks and fell flat on his butt.

"There you are!" a high pitched voice interrupted her giggle as she saw her friend Tomoyo approaching her.

"You know I've been looking everywhere! Hey, after school, meet me outside the school gates; I have something to show to you!"

… _When they entered Tomoyo's room…_

"So? What's this thing that you'll show me?" she asked curiously as she scanned the room.

Tomoyo stood at the end of her bed and smiled at Sakura before pointing her ceiling. Sakura tilted her head to right and raised her brows. She then looked up the ceiling and gasped at the canvas on it.

_End of flashback_

After the long wait, Tomoyo finally stepped out the closet and handed Sakura a pair of silver high heels to match with her black cocktail dress. It was a dress that hanging just above the knee. Glitter-like object attached to the fabric was designed in a diagonal way. Sakura tried on the dress and without surprise it fit her well. Tomoyo brushed Sakura's long hair as she sat her in front of the mirror. She lifted Sakura's hair and without any second thought and warning she cut it making it shoulder length.

"Iie! TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed as she felt her head lighten and strands of hair falling down.

"Sorry Sakura, but in order for this dress to work you have to cut that extra hair" she said while she tried to tame Sakura who was trying to break free from her grasp

"Oh just sit still! It isn't finished yet" she said in a strict tone and automatically made Sakura stop her squirming. Tomoyo stroked her hair and moved in front of her. She then stoked the crown of her head and brushed it forward. Getting the scissors, she again cut her hair and viola! Sakura now has a shoulder length hair and bangs.

* * *

"Congratulations!" they all cheered as Tomoyo slashed the ribbon in front of her new boutique called 'Mine'.

Sakura clapped hard and tried to hug her friend after she performed the opening ceremony but a woman wearing a pencil skirt and a ruffled top suddenly pushed her out of the crowd and lost her balance. Grabbing the next thing to her, she thanked God that there was a clothes rack which saved her from having a sore behind.

The celebration started at around six o' clock in Tomoyo's mansion. When Sakura entered the gates, she stared in awe as the beautiful garden that she usually saw was transformed into a marvelous one. It was decorated in memorandum of the country France, since Tomoyo got all her inspirations from that country.

Sakura tried to engage in a conversation with one of the group she saw busy talking on the swing but instead of having a blast chatting with them, they impulsively ignored her. Thinking that all of them will treat her that way, she went to the buffet table and ogled at the food before her.

"_Delicious!"_ she thought as she grabbed a plate and stood up behind a woman with waist length curly brown hair. The woman turned and suddenly yelled in excitement as she saw the familiar auburn haired girl.

"Sakura!"

"P-pardon?" she asked in a bothered tone.

"Sakura it's me. Rika!" And without a second longer both of them squealed as they jumped up and down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well duh, didn't you know that we made this a double celebration?"

Sakura raised her brown and left her mouth hanging open.

"No. What's the other thing we're celebrating about?"

"Of course you obviously know that we're celebrating Tomoyo's boutique" Sakura nodded "The other one is somewhat our reunion with our classmates when we were in high school!" Rika screeched.

Sakura suddenly froze on her spot while she watched her friend hop with a crazy smile on her face. She looked around and indeed she saw familiar faces walking around the mansion.

"Come! Let's go to our table, Chiharu and the others are waiting!"

… _Meanwhile …_

"Hey Syaoran" Tomoyo called out for the handsome chestnut haired man sitting on the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Hi, how's the party?" he asked glumly as he moved the glass of wine in his hand in a circular motion.

"Good, why are you here?" Tomoyo ran her fingers on the water as she waited for the answer of the certain amber eyed man.

"Nothing… I just needed some time to think about some things…" his voice faded but he tensed up when he felt Tomoyo's arms wrap themselves on Syaoran's left hand.

"Come! The others might be looking for us!"

* * *

"Ah! So now, Chiharu and Yamazaki owned the Eitoku high?" Rika nodded in understanding.

"AH?!" Sakura gasped "Eitoku? You mean the school where rich kids go?" she asked and was answered with a nod.

"Really?" she again wheezed.

"Really."

"Okay… hold up! So Rika and her husband are business partners with different modeling agencies and magazines? Chiharu and Yamazaki now owned the Eitoku high. Eriol now is a famous chef and that leaves Tomoyo as a fashion designer."

"Yes. Yes. Yes and yes my dear Sakura and world renowned chef to you" Eriol replied with the usual smug on his face.

"What about you Sakura? How's life?"

"Iie… There's no need to know facts about my life…" Sakura slumped back on her chair and waved her arms in front of her signaling to stop asking but in spite of her protests, they still insists on knowing what her current job is.

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo greeted from the back dragging a complaining Syaoran behind her.

"Hi Tomo, congratulations again! My, my, so you decided to come? My cute little-"

"You finish that pet name and I swear you'll be packing your things on your office tomorrow." Syaoran growled which made everyone laugh except for Eriol and Sakura.

"Sit here, beside Sakura" Rika offered as she stood up and was about to go to her husband's side but Tomoyo refused the offer saying that they will seat across Sakura instead.

All of them chatted all night leaving Sakura sitting there and looking at them like a lost child. She noticed how much different they are now, compared to their attitude when they were in high school. _"So many has changed. They have matured and now living in cloud nine. I don't belong here"_ she thought as she bowed her head while Yamazaki gave a lousy joke.

* * *

Syaoran sat there watching every one of them chatting endlessly with each other. Catching up and even reminiscing. They even mentioned the part where Syaoran would blush whenever he sees Yukito or whenever Yukito was talking to him. He just muttered incoherent words and slumped further on his chair. As he did so, he noticed Sakura bowed her head and clutched her dress. While everyone was busy talking, Syaoran stood up and made his way to Sakura and dumped his suit on her thinking that she must be cold.

* * *

Sakura was about to shed tears when she felt something drop on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sayoran giving her a microscopic smile and instantly turned on his heel and walked back to his seat.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at the smirking Syaoran and the blushing Sakura. Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo grabbed the wine filled glass and drank them to half.

"So, what do you do now Sakura?" Syaoran asked her as he fixed his polo.

"Iie… There's no need to know Syao-kun…" she replied. She may be the geekiest of the geeks when they were in high school but having Syaoran as a friend since elementary boosted her status even if it's just 0.1%.

"Why not?" he asked casually while mentally slapping himself as to why he noticed her instead of the others, and now, here he was trying to make her mad. A 'habit' that he acquired when they were young.

"Hey that's not fair! How come she can call you pet names and I can't?" Eriol pouted.

"Shut up Eriol. Why not Sakura? Don't tell me that the hotel you were visualizing was still a part of your imagination?" he said in a self-satisfied tone.

Sakura looked down and gripped her dress while she let her bangs drop on her face.

"Yeah, how's the hotel you were planning?" Chiharu questioned.

"No hotels under my name ever existed…" she meekly said.

"Why not? Oh! Maybe instead of building a hotel you made partners with some huge company or… or you're now planning on opening your boutique? Or maybe a school you will own just like Chiharu's?" Rika asked while she faced Chiharu and nodded.

"No… I don't have time to plan on those kinds of things" she murmured but loud enough to hear.

"Why not?" Syaoran finally asked again.

There was a long silence and everyone was nearing the edge of their seat.

"This conversation's going-"

"I don't have a permanent job."


End file.
